Dark Desires
by Ichigo-momomiya
Summary: What will happen to Kari and TK when their love must stand against each other, their best friends and...puberty!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey TK..?"

"Yeah Kari?"

"Thanks…"

"For what?"

"For stayin' by me" It had been three whole days since Kari and TK were sent to the Digital World. None of the others had traveled with them.

"Not a problem, Kari." They couldn't find either of their digimon. And they were each keeping a secret.

"Hey, TK, Do you think we'll find our Digimon?" Kari asked quietly. Both Kari and TK were now sixteen. Kari had the figure of a still developing girl (and she hated it with all her heart) but T.K. had developed the broad shoulders and the deep voice that most girls would easily fall for. Kari would often watch TK (when he wasn't looking) and daydream about how his blonde, messy hair would feel between her fingers, how his bright, innocent, blue eyes would make her feel when they gazed back into her own. She would think about how being wrapped up in one of his teal and yellow shirts after a rainy day would feel and even what was below those teal shorts- though it would make her blush when the thought even brushed against her mind. Kari had felt so secure around TK and why not? They'd know each other since they were eight or so, when the world was first in peril and the digidestined and their digimon had to save it…they'd practically grown up with each other. So why shouldn't she be so comfortable around him. So what if she liked him a whole bunch. So what if she wanted to marr-

Kari's thoughts were suddenly scattered when her Digivice went off. "I'm sure of it." TK winked and held up his own Digivice to show Kari that he was getting a signal as well. "Think it'll lead us to Patamon and Gatomon?" TK stood and Kari fallowed suit.

"I suppose it will…" Kari said aloud, half to reassure herself. "We could see, after all it's better to check it out then leave it be." She smiled encouragingly at TK and then headed in the direction that her D-3 (as the new kids called 'em) was telling her to go. Unfortunately for them they would be intercepted by another force. "RAWR…I am Leomon…hear me…roar?" Leomon is a lion like digimon with the head and appendages of a lion but the stature of a human. He is a very prideful and loyal animal and will risk his life doing what he believes is righteous.  
"Ahhh?" TK and Kari looked from Leomon to each other and then back again. "TK! Watch out!" Kari tackled TK just before Leomon's sword came down with what would have been a sickening thud over TK's head.  
"Pathetic Digidestined! You'll never defeat me!" Leomon began to charge at Kari who at the moment was laying over TK from the tackle she had just displayed. She was defenseless and at a lack of time to get up and run. With a yelp she ducked and covered her head, waiting for the impact of whatever would come.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO: Angewoman!" Angewoman dived into the scene and grabbed the two humans just before Leomon could hit her. "Are you okay Kari?" She asked in her angelic voice. Angewoman had the greatest figure Kari had every seen (and hoped to one day achieve). She was beautiful with her long blonde hair and pure white wings. Her body suit was a bit…showy, but at least it covered all the important parts. She had a pink sash that looked more like a ribbon and flowed over one arm, behind her back and to the other.

"Yeah! Good to see you and all but could we get out of here?" Kari shifted more comfortably into Angewoman's hold and poked at TK who was hung over Angewoman's other arm, knocked out. Apparently TK had hit the ground harder then Kari had intended to push him with…and, well, you can figure it out. Angewoman responded to Kari with a nod and began to fly away from Leomon who only shouted about how he would get the angel of light, and her little digidestined too.

"Now then…" Kari brushed herself off once Angewoman had set her down, miles away from where Leomon had attacked. "A formal reunion!" Kari leapt at Angewoman and hugged her tightly just as she started to dedigivolve. "Oh, Gatomon! I've missed you so much!" Kari was now holding a white feline in her arms with a long tail that had a purple swirl around it and at the end a purple puff of fur. The digicat's ears were larger then most cats and also had purple tuffs at the end. Also, over Gatomon's front paws were yellow gloves with black stripes on each side. "You feeling well?" Kari asked her partner softly, hoping that Gatomon hadn't dedigivolved from lack of energy.

"Don't worry about it. Remember, since your crest was destroyed I can't stay in ultimate form as long as I used to. Plus it didn't help for the control spires to have been around for so long." Gatomon comforted, hugging Kari back with a tight embrace. It'd been a year since they'd seen each other. Not too long, but long enough- in Gatomon's eyes- to miss each other.

"Where's Patamon?" Were TK's first words when he finally came to. It was just starting to get dark and Kari had wandered off to get some fire wood while Gatomon cooked what she had captured earlier. Yummy Digital Fish. Gatomon looked at him from the corner of her eyes and then sighed.

"Why don't we wait for Kari to return first." She said softly as she returned her gaze to the cooking fish.

"Because I'd like to know now" TK said. He seemed a bit annoyed and even more so worried. Gatomon's comment had thrown him off. It wasn't like her to delay news or answers to questions.

"Like to know what now?" Kari asked as she came through the wooded area surrounding their little hide-away-camp spot. TK looked over at her and smiled softly. He'd always loved her. Since the moment they'd first met. He adored how she kept her brown hair just at chin length and loved to watch her facial expressions, how her eyes would light up when she made a new friend and how they would laugh for her when she politely tried to keep the noise inside. He'd wondered why her colors were yellow and pink. When they were little it was a pink shirt and yellow scarf, now it was a pink and white shirt and yellow shorts. They looked good on her, but…he often wondered if she had any other colored clothes. To TK, Kari was the girl. The girl he would want to spend the rest of his life with, the girl he could get married and have kids with, the girl he would die for.

Gatomon looked from Kari to TK and then back again. "The reason you two were brought back to the digital world is because Patamon…has made a very grave decision."

"What?" Kari and TK said at once.

"He has turned all our allies against us." Gatomon continued. "Leomon was just an example. Guys.." Gatomon let out a heavy sigh and looked down into her furry lap. "Patamon has revived a part of the darkness that we'd once fought so hard to defeat. He's no longer one of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Wootai! So this is the second chapter. I'm so happy I got good reviews on the first one. I was SO freaking scared. You wouldn't believe! Ah, so a little note to anyone out there. This story was written when I was in, no…when I just finished 6th grade. So yeah. But they're being re-written with my Junior-in-highschool mind. Yay for that! Anywho….I don't own Digimon…though I will eventually own the mangas of it…BWA HAHA! So yeah, Read on!

Ichigo

Kari rose an eyebrow and TK burst out laughing. "You've GOT to be joking Gatomon!" Kari spoke first. She smiled at Gatomon with a bit of worry in her eyes. It wasn't often Gatomon joked. Sarcasm, sure, but joking? That was a definite no.

"Yeah, Gatomon, Patamon would never do something like that…" TK spoke between snickers.

Gatomon sighed once more. "I'm sorry, but…it's true. You see…" Her voice grew light as her mind trailed into a flashback.

"Patamon! Watch out!"

"Boom Bubblee-PAh!" The little ball of orange and cream fur blew out a bubble of air that was slightly destructive when used against weaker enemies.

"Let's run of it! Come on!" Gatomon motioned for Patamon to follow. "I wish Kari and TK were here, we could digivolve then."

"Now's not the time for wishing" Patamon snapped "We'll hide in the bushes until he passes." Patamon flew into some nearby bushes and Gatomon eagerly followed. "Shh!" Patamon put his fingers to his lips and hushed Gatomon quickly.

"Where are those measly two digimon…Don't rest until you've found them!" A voice called. It sounded very similar to TK's.

"You heard him! We need those two Digimon alive at any costs!" Another voice, this time like Kari's. There was a small cracking sound from the left of Patamon. He jumped and looked at Gatomon…who was actually on his right.

"Shh!" he hissed. Gatomon looked at Patamon and rolled her eyes "I didn't do anything." She grumbled, sighed and then rolled her eyes again.

"There! Get them!" Ordered Kari's wanna-be voice. Two DarkPixiemon charged in the direction the voice had ordered them to go, towards Patamon and Gatomon. Without warning Patamon shoved Gatomon out of the way just before he was captured by the DarkPixiemon.

"Oh no! Patamon! Lightning claw!" Yelled Gatomon as her paw lit up and she shot it to hit the enemy. However, Gatomon would never get to see if her hit was a direct one. Suddenly a whip lashed out and hit her. The impact was so fierce it forced her back, harshly, against a tree. Gatomon was knocked unconscious.

There was a silence among TK and Kari as they just stared at Gatomon. Both of them unable to comprehend the tale Gatomon had just told. Gatomon sighed and rubbed the back of her neck with her yellow paw. "I'm sorry TK, but you must believe me."

TK sighed and removed his white hat. He ran his free hand though his hair and then put his hat back on. For a moment the trio just stood there. Gatomon tried not to sigh again by distracting herself with the meal that was almost done with. Kari saw the opportunity to comfort TK and moved to sit beside him. Her steps were soft so as not to startle or upset him (though she wasn't sure why she thought they would). "TK?" she asked softly "I'm so sorry…" She sat close to him, something she wished she could do without an excuse. "But I promise we'll fight this! We'll find him and then get him back. I'll hel-"

"No." TK shuddered. Tears were filling his eyes. Tears he was ashamed of. He pulled his legs up to his chest and put his arms on his knees. He then rested his head on his arms. It was a good way to hide your tears, though it was a bit late for hiding. "No. You won't help me find him."

"But TK!" Kari protested "We have to find him! We can't just leave him out there! They've got him brainwashed or something! Patamon would never do this of his own free will!"

"Kari!" TK snapped. He looked up at her, his eyes no longer teary but now narrowed. "It was _your_ digimon's fault that this happened to him in the FIRST place!" He stood abruptly and glared down at Kari. "It could be your fault we won't find him. After all, like master like pet." He looked over at Gatomon, who by now had turned to speak up for Kari. Kari however was at a loss for what to do. Her eyes were filled with Sadness. Her mouth hung slightly open in shock and her eyes were wide. '_What have I done?_' Crossed TK's mind quickly but he was too far into the fit of anger to stop now.

"FINE!" Kari shouted suddenly as she stood up to be at least close to eye level with TK. "If that's the way you feel then you can find Patamon by your god damn self!" She snapped. Kari was numb. She had never had a fight with TK like this. It was almost as if she was standing there, watching this all happen and not actually participating. She could see herself turning and running off. She watched as Gatomon left the fish that she had worked so hard to cook and run after Kari in a desperate attempt to stop her. But that's all she saw before her vision was returned to her and all she could see was the forest before her. Trees were zooming past her and her legs just kept moving faster and faster.

"Kari! Wait! I didn't-!" TK yelled, starting to run after her himself but stopping only after a few steps. He couldn't take back what he said, he knew that. He'd…just give Kari sometime to cool down before he crawled back on his hands and knees to beg for her forgiveness. "Great," He thought aloud "This is definitely going to rack you up some points above the other guys."


	3. Chapter 3

Heh heh so here's chapter three for yuh'alls. Enjoy it. I'm trying not to make this go far too fast...but eh shrug Whatever happens happens. I haven't gotten any blocks yet but if you all have any suggestions or requests or anything like that lemme know I'll work it in if I like it. ;; Well enjoy

Ichigo

"Jerk" Kari muttered to herself.

"Kari…" Gatomon had eventually caught up to Kari. They were now walking at a leisurely pace…unfortunately still in the opposite direction that they had originally made camp in. "Are you alright? I know you don't fight with TK often…but that's about the fifteenth time you've called TK a jerk." She was concerned. It was obvious that Kari loved TK, though Kari had never said it in so many words. Gatomon was sure that this was hurting her digi-partner.

"Jerk." Kari muttered quickly before looking over at Gatomon. "Huh?" She asked with a wide eyed blink. "Oh! Oh yeah! Haha, of course! I'm fine, never been better!" Kari was all smiles as she spoke.

"uh, all…right? Come on Kari…let's go back I'm sure TK-"

"Don't say his name around me." Kari snapped.

Gatomon sighed. "Alright, I'm sure _he_ is sorry and wishes he never said any of those harsh things to you…Give him a bit of a break…his best friend just went evil. SoooOooo…why not go back? Okay?"

"No!" Kari yelled "I will NOT go back. He doesn't even deserve to apologize. He should have never taken his frustration out on me!"

"I agree, Kari, but we can't have our light and hope feuding. Especially when the both of you love each other so much!" Gatomon preached. "What would become of the two of you if you didn't have each other?"

"…what did you just say?" Kari narrowed her eyes.

"Er, nothing." Gatomon quickly realized her mistake of saying the four lettered 'L' word. "It's not importa-"

"Yes, Gatomon, it IS important! You said that I loved TK!" Kari blushed slightly and quickly turned to head in a different direction. "Well you're very mistaken if that's what you think! How could I ever love someone with such a jackass attitude as him!" She rambled. She was walking now so that Gatomon was behind her. It would be easier to argue the point if Gatomon couldn't see her face.

"Kari," Gatomon shook her head and a small smile crossed her face. "It's obvious. Tk and you…you both love each other so much. You're the one that's mistaken if you can't see it. I know it hurt you so badly when TK said those words to you…but I think it's hurt him just as much to have to watch you run away from him." Gatomon watched as Kari stopped her walking and sat down with a sigh. Gatomon walked over and sat in her partner's lap. She looked up at Kari and smiled "I'm sure if you go back there he'll apologize, you two can say your 'I love you's and be all rape-face."

Kari laughed and scratched behind Gatomon's ear. "Rape-face? Please." She snickered slightly and then sighed. "How…how do I face him Gatomon? I ran away, tucked tail and turned. I'm such a coward. Even if I could face him..how could I tell him that I love him?"

"hmmmm," The Digi-cat smirked and tilted her head to the side. She looked innocently up at Kari and then grinned "Why not try 'I love you'?" She asked in a simply sarcastic tone.

Kari stared at her digi-kitten with a face like: What the hell do you think I am! Stupid! That'll never work! (yes…there are faces that explain all that). Gatomon was just about to offer another suggestion when Kari suddenly stood up (forcing Gatomon to fly out of her lap and do a flip or two before landing on all fours). "That's **_brilliant_**!" Kari was grinning widely.

"uh…Kari" Gatomon blinked "I was being-"

"no time for that now Gatomon!" Kari quickly scooped up her little buddy and started to run back in the direction of camp.

"hum…That Gatomon character is starting to get on my nerves…" Spoke a man. He stepped out from behind a tree only a few feet from where Kari and Gatomon had just been sitting and discussing. He wore a brown, hooded cloak that covered every inch of his body save for his hands (which were in his pockets anyways) and mouth.

"I'll put an end to that, personally. You just gotta say the word." A woman appeared behind the man, she too was cloaked from head to toe. She smiled evilly and looked in the direction that Kari had just taken off in.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" TK chanted to himself as he paced back and forth. "How could you be such an _ass_ to her?" Maybe two hours had passed since Kari had taken off, he'd expected her to have come back by now. If not for him, then at least for the fish. There wasn't even a sign of Gatomon. "She didn't deserve any of that! God! I'm the biggest male disappointment ever!" TK sat down with a huff and groaned. "I'm worse then DAVIS!"

Another Fifteen minutes pass and TK sighed. "I suppose I'll be spending the night without any companionship"

"TK! TK!" Kari shouted as she came into view. Her face was dirtied and her shirt a little torn. "TK!"

TK looked up and sighed "I can hear her voice…" he laughed softly "I must be going crazy cause I can see her coming towar-" TK blinked and stood up. "Holy shit! That is Kari coming towards me!"

"TK!" Kari pratically ran right into TK as she attempted to stop. "TK!" She had been running so hard she had lost her breath and it wasn't coming back so easily.

"Kari! I'm so sorry! I should have never said any of that! Please! You've got to forgive me, Kari I'll do anything!" TK went to embraced Kari when he realized how dirty and flustered she looked. "Kari?"

"TK! They've got her! They've got Gatomon!" Kari shouted. Her eyes were brimming with tears and it could easily been heard in her voice she was fighting with herself not to cry. "Gatomon was right! Patamon…he…Angemon…he attacked us!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I've changed the pace of the story abit so it'll be a little longer then it was originally when I made it up in sixth grade. This is kind of an added in part but yeah…so I'm having a bit of block! I'm sorry! I'll try to get another chapter up tonight, if I can't though I'll have another one up by tomorrow. Reviews and comments (even the bad ones) are always helpful (unless it's like complete bashing…then I'll cry) So yeah. Enjoy this short chapter that will help a little.

Ichigo

"Kari! Kari move! Get out of here!" Gatomon yelled as she jumped down from her partner's arms and stood in front of her with her arms spread wide to protect.

"Gatomon, it's only…Angemon…" Kari blinked innocently at Angemon. He was the male version of Angewoman. He was strong and very handsome. His face was covered by a steal mask that didn't even leave room for his eyes. His long golden locks flowed out from under the metal helmet. He had beautiful wings that were pure white along with most of his body (save for the area around his mouth). He had a blue…loincloth type deal going on around his waist and he carried a long golden staff.

"Kari, don't be stupid." Gatomon chided. "This isn't the same digimon you knew. He's different now and he's not going to spare you…you've got to get out of here."

"I won't leave you." Kari stubbornly spoke. Just as the words were said Angemon charged forward and without warning unleashed an attack on Gatomon. Gatomon quickly moved to avoid letting Kari take some of the impact. However Gatomon couldn't avoid the attack itself. She was hit, hard, and went down with a sickening thud. "Gatomon!" Kari shouted and ran towards the two.

Angemon wasn't letting up on his attack even though Gatomon was clearly defenseless. "I've got my orders." He bellowed with a twisted smile across his face. "And they're to get rid of YOU!" He laughed and landed another punch on Gatomon's ribcage. Gatomon's eyes opened widely, she screamed in pain…and then she was still.

"GATOMON! GATOMON!" Kari jumped on Angemon within seconds. Her digi-cat may be hurt, but she couldn't be dead, it wasn't possible. "Get off of her! Leave her alone! She didn't do anything!" Kari continued to scream as she pelted Angemon with her fists. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and it was getting hard for her to see but she wouldn't let up her own attack.

"Back off you digital slime!" Angemon turned and lashed out his arm against Kari, who went flying backwards and landed on her butt. Before she could get back up Angemon had already gathered Gatomon in his strong arms and was hovering several feet above Kari. Angemon smirked and started to fly off.

"GATOMON! GATOMON! COME BACK!" Kari yelled and screamed. She ran with all her might but didn't seem to be going anywhere. The scenery around her warped and suddenly it was dark. Pitch black, dark.

"Kari…Kari wake up." TK gently shook Kari awake. He would have gladly let her sleep forever. They had spent the night with each other. Once Kari had explained what happened to Gatomon and after an hour of so of heaving sobs (she cried thought the whole night, but it was a lighter crying after that hour); TK comforted his love and told her that they would rest for the night before going out in search of Gatomon.

It had taken Kari two hours to fall asleep. For the first hour her and TK lay on separate sides of the fire but after that Kari had grown impatient and decided to walk around the fire to lay beside TK. TK had warmly accepted this and pulled Kari into his arms. It wasn't too comfortable to lay on the ground with all the sticks and leaves and digibugs but laying in TK's arms, Kari thought it the most heavenly place to be.

"TK..." Kari opened her cinnamon eyes and looked up at her knight teal clothing. "Ugh, I slept horribly." She sat up slowly and whimpered. Her dream was all too real. Save for the last bit of what she had dreamed up…it was everything that had happened the night before. "…I just can't get away from it all" Kari hugged her knees to her chest and sighed. She was feeling hopeless. The light from her world was dimmed now that Gatomon was gone and there had been nothing Kari could do to get her best friend back.

"Kari, It's going to be alright." TK comforted. He put his arm around his fellow digidestined and hugged her gently. He stood up and brushed himself off. Picking his hat up from the ground, which he had used as a pillow (since Kari had used his chest as her own pillow), he brushed it off and placed it atop of his head. "Come on. We can't just stand around…you've go to show me were Gatomon was taken away, we can start our search from there." TK offered his hand to Kari as well as a warm smile.

The brown eyed girl stared up into those blue eyes for a few seconds before taking his hand greatfully and standing as well. "Alright…" she said softly. She still held on to his hand as she started to lead him to where she last saw her kitten.


	5. Update Status

July 15, 2005

Dear Readers,

I apologize for lack of updating. I've been very busy with summer activities, visits and work. Also, I'm getting a new laptop so I've been moving my files from one computer to another and then, around my birthday, I'll be moving it all back. I wish the process could speed up so I could finish up my chapter and post it when the time comes.

So, again, I apologize for the inconvenience and disappointment I've caused. I will be updating as soon as possible and because of the inconvenience I've caused, I'll try to update with two chapters at once. Maybe even three if I'm on a roll. Heh heh, Well I can promise you all that I will be updated by the end of July. Thanks a lot and wish me birthday wishes for the 20th. Whoo hoo!.

Sincerely and with all my love,

**_Ichigo_**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm really sorry bout how long this has taken, honestly I am! I've just been so...distracted...and...uninspired...and...blocked, UGH! I hate it. So yeah, I'm deffinately up for any ideas and of course I'll credit those who I get them from. Heh. I've just got this major block goin on for some freak reason. Anyway, that'll explain why this chapter is also pretty short. Yeah. Anywho, the song at the end of this is called "If I could catch a rainbow" Or as my choir class called it- "The rainbow song". Haha. It's a really pretty song...and I just felt like adding it in, since it isa rather hopefilled song. If you wanna have the rest of the lyrics also, I'll add them in somewhere along the line. Heh. Anyways. Reviews are always helpfull and inspiring. SO review on! -Ichigo

* * *

I do not own digimon, no matter how much I would like to and will someday own the mangas of Digimon..sadly I don't. BUT I HAVE A GATOMON PLUSHIE!

* * *

"Here we are." Kari said with a small sigh. They'd wandered about an hour away from camp. There was a small clearing just past where Kari had stopped at and a little beyond that clearing was a lake with little digital fish floating and swimming along, totally oblivious to the horrors going on in the Light and Hope's mind.

"Ah…" TK acknowledged. He looked about the area; there was nothing to out of place. A few plants looked stepped on or disturbed but that could very well have happened over night. There was no sign of Gatomon or Patamon or anything.

"yeah…" Kari walked over to some random tree and leaned against it. "This is the last place I saw her…she told me to run and then I came looking for you. God, I'm such a coward." She grumbled and looked down at the ground, finding her feet suddenly interesting.

"You're not a coward, Kari." TK walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're smart. Not a coward. You followed her directions and went looking for help. There was nothing else for you to do Kari, Angemon is a good foe, but lets not kid ourselves, we're just kids." TK tucked Kari's hair behind her ear. "We're just kids, Kari. Just teenagers. There's no way you or I would have been able to stand up to him."

"How do you know that?" Kari snapped "What if there _was_ something I could have done?" She crossed her arms around her stomach and hugged herself. "What if I could have stopped him, all I needed to do was remind him that it was me, Kari. What if he just needed to be reminded that he had friends here…what if-"

TK sighed and pulled off his hat, running a hand though his hair and then putting it back on. "Kari, enough with the 'what if's. If you could have done it, it would have happened. The fact is that we can't go back and change that. You can't go back into the past and redo things. Believe me, if I could I would." He turned away from Kari for a moment and then gave her a longways-side glance. "Let's get going…knowing most evil Digimon, there's always a trail of destruction behind them. Plus Gatomon's probably made sure it'll be easy for us to find her."

Kari nodded and silently began to lead the direction in where she thought they might have gone to. TK watched her for a moment, saddened to see her in the depressed state she was and then followed after her.

"If I could catch a rainbow…before it fades away…" TK began to sing softly "I'd hold it's endless beauty, and share it every day…" Kari looked back at him for a moment and then smiled before returning her attention ahead of her and holding her hands behind her back. "If I could build a mountain or swim the ocean blue…if I could cross the desert, I'd do them all for you." TK blushed, letting the last note linger for a moment before falling silent. He was looking for a sign that Kari hadn't completely lost the will to smile, and when she looked back at him and the ends of her lips twitched up, he was reassured.


End file.
